Limitations
by kireiscorner
Summary: It would only be one time. He didn't know how it happened, or when he fell for her, let alone why. He was in so deep and wanted nothing more than to have her smile. It disgusted him, but he couldn't help himself. One time would fix it. He'd be satisfied with that…


**Title: Limitations**

 **Rating: T (for language)**

 **Prompt: "** _ **Mephisto leaving gifts and flowers for Talia on her doorstep (anonymously)" (for princessetalia)**_

 **Length: 4619 words**

 **Summary: It would only be one time. He didn't know how it happened, or when he fell for her, let alone why. He was in so deep and wanted nothing more than to have her smile. It disgusted him, but he couldn't help himself. One time would fix it. He'd be satisfied with that…**

It was just going to be a one time thing. She wouldn't know it was him either. That was something he would make sure of himself. The less she knew, the less pressure and embarrassment, and that kept Praxina out of the picture. His devious sister had the startling capability of sniffing out embarrassment faster than anyone, and if she found out…dear God, he'd be a goner. In more ways than one. He could only shiver at the thought of Gramorr discovering his secret. A secret he had hidden well.

He hadn't the faintest idea when it began, or why it happened. But one day, it just happened. Maybe it was the ferocity in her eyes, or the cute way her nose scrunched up in disgust at the very sight of him, or better yet, the intensity of her power. Every witty and sharp remark pierced his heart with an arrow, and he found himself pursuing her more often on the battlefield. His eye would wander in her direction and any mention of her name sent sweet trembles through his body. He had never thought of her as gorgeous. Or rather, he never paid her beauty any mind. It was her quick tongue and intellect that startled him. Her passion for everything she took part in and how much he relished in her disdain. He has started to fall.

He found himself watching her and her friends more often than she should, and on occasion, when Praxina was in one of her moods, or he was bored, he'd find himself thinking of her. He wondered what kind of foods she liked, and if her hair smelled of candies. He wondered what she liked to read, what she was like on dates, and if she liked movies. He wondered what she looked like in love.

He scowled, sitting on the rooftop across from her new found earthly home. Resting his chin on his palm, he closed his dark eyes, deep in thought. He had seen her quite smitten before, with that boy around town. Tsk. He wasn't good enough for her though. No one was. The boy had barely known her anyways! Who gives a girl a gift and falls in love within one day of meeting someone?

He smirked in triumph. It was no matter. She had soon grown tired of the summer romance and had opted to take more time for training and learning new spells, eager to learn more than she had already impressed him with. She had him hooked too. Soon he has found himself glancing over things he thought might catch her fancy. A bracelet here, a necklace there. A couple pretty books with golden crests, an elegant ruby gown in a magazine he totally was not reading in his spare time, a shiny new guitar.

He opted to spend weeks attempting to demolish his self confidence. She could never like you! You're on the wrong side! Wait, when did it become the wrong side? He cursed his feelings, but he couldn't wish anything upon her other than to be spared a glance in his direction. But surely a smile would end his restraint in an instant. He couldn't possibly risk it….

And yet here he was.

He eyed the box beside him, wrapped in a deep navy blue and tied with a silky pine ribbon. He blushed as he quickly caught note of the tag, scribbled with such sugary language it was sure to give her cavities. Maybe he should have gone with a more sultry approach…

Shaking his head he picked it up, caressing the corners with a shaking gloved hand. Gulping, he stood, deciding on taking flight as his legs would sooner give out before he could make it to the door. He must look weak. He growled at the thought. The great Mephisto, cowering, a nervous, lovestruck wreck, attempting to shower his enemy with presents! How humiliating! Swallowing the lump in his throat, he sat the gift on the front step gingerly before knocking. When there was little response, he slapped at his forehead. He forgot earthlings slept at 4:53 in the morning….Biting at his lip, he rang the doorbell, quickly teleporting back to the rooftop as the lights began to dance across the house as the residents woke.

His lip quirked into a frown as a few minutes passed before the door opened. He was grinning ear to ear as she glowed from the moonlight, the light from the entryway creating a golden halo behind her.

"What's going on? Who's there?"

He frowned as her friends came into view. Auriana was a mess, with her ponytail crooked and tangled, a half awake as she carried Amaru against her. Iris rubbed at her eyes, her golden locks tied into a loosening ponytail. Her face was flushed with exhaustion.

"It looks like…a present?" The brunette between them gave a confused look at the box. Her golden eyes were alert as she glanced around the street, and he quickly hid himself.

"Oh! I just love gifts!" Auriana squealed, squeezing her furry companion.

"Who's it from, Talia?" Iris questioned, tilting her head like a lost puppy. Curious, he peered over the edge.

"And who is it for?" He gulped as Talia inspected it. He smiled in amusement as she glared at the box, and opted to take it the young woman. Poised and attentive, she turned the box over, and he flushed as he watched the chocolate locks fall from her delicate shoulders. He was definitely thankful she had a thing for tanks and shorts. Giving up, she sighed, "Well, it doesn't look or sound like a weapon."

"Oh lookie! There's a note!"

He cringed as the redheaded princess snatched up his romantic letter.

"What does it say?" Iris grinned, leaning over Talia, who eyed the note curiously as well.

"It says it's addressed to Talia!" Arianna shouted in excitement.

He blushed as the blonde joined in a mutual 'Ooo-ing' at the brunette, who gaped in embarrassment.

"What?! Lemme see that!" Talia reached for the parchment, but the Voltan woman was much too quick. Iris joined her as she began to read the letter.

"'My loveliest Princess Talia, I have watched you at length, and can hide my feelings no longer! But I can't approach you! Rejection sucks, and I don't do well with things that suck.'" Auriana giggled as Iris took the note.

"You mean like this letter?" Talia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"'But anyways,'" Iris continued, "'I cannot reveal myself. But I dare say, your beauty is startling, and has created a distraction in my life. Not that that's a bad thing, I mean. I can't seem to think of you negatively. But um…I think you're cute and smart and stuff. I like your hair. Because it's shiny. Really shiny. And I like your eyes too. I hope that one day, maybe, you could smile my way. And not in that condescending, die-by-fire-you-moron kind of way you do. I really want to see you happy. That's all. Hope you like the thing…'"

By then Iris was barely managing to conceal her giggles as Auriana vocalized how sweet it was. Talia groaned in response.

"Aw come on, Talia, it was sweet!" Iris smiled playfully.

"I wonder who sent it!" Auriana questioned, peering over Iris's shoulder.

"It just says Anonymous…well, at least I think it does, its spelled wrong." Iris grinned as Talia looked a bit crestfallen.

Despite feigning disinterest, the young magica was certainly curious. The note was awkward and poorly written at best, but in a way it was real and she was a bit flattered at how flustered the thought of her had made the writer. Someone out there thought she was lovely and smart, which she wasn't told very often. For the most part, it was usually Iris and Auriana that struck up dates, though with Iris dating Nathaniel, it seemed only Auriana sparked anyone's interest.

"So what's in the box?" Auriana bounced her way to the other side of the dark skinned princess, "Aren't 'cha gonna pop it open?"

Talia bit at her lip and he shivered in anticipation. Her thin fingers pulled at the ribbon as she kneeled down, pulling the ribbon loose. She caressed the corner before lifting the lid, and she let out a small gasp at the item.

His breath caught in his throat as she lifted the crimson gown from the neat fold he had put it in. Tendrils of sparking chiffon flowed from the silk and the intricate golden trimming glistened against the fabric. Her eyes danced in amazement as her teammates complimented her gift, and as she stood he froze. Her lips curled into a soft smile, and a rosy hue had taken up her cheeks. Her half lidded gaze causes his heart to pound within him and he squeezed at the concrete in his hands as she held it against her, sliding her hands across the dress.

"Wow! Your secret admirer sure has nice taste! I wonder who it is!" Auriana smiled, gushing as she eyed the look on Talia's face.

Iris sent Auriana a knowing smile, leading the redhead indoors, " How about we sleep on it. I'm beat!"

As the group began to disappear, he stood, taking his leave. She smiled! Really smiled! Getting her to think of him with positivity was awesome! Though granted, she would never know. Shaking his head, he clenched his fists in victory; he felt ecstatic, and how he looked forward to next time! Oh, definitely next time would be even better!

Girls liked pretty things, right? Flowers were pretty! He rubbed at his chin, deep in thought. He wanted to do better than the dress. He wanted something more romantic. Something more intimate. His mind drifted loosely to the lingerie in the catalog he had found the gown in, but he mentally slapped himself. She would slaughter him. Flowers it is.

He eyed the flower shop warily before entering, the shop owner greeting him with gusto.

"Hello there, lad! What can I do for ya?" the rounded elder gentleman smiled up at him and Mephisto swallowed hard.

"I, uh, I'm looking for a gift. For a friend. My, uh, sister. Yeah, sister's birthday!" He grinned as the older man eyed him over his glasses, the glint in his eye and tilt of his lip making Mephisto uneasy.

The man chuckled, "So a girl, eh?"

"I-I never said that!" A deep red creeped up his cheeks and his ears.

"You don't have to. I've heard it all before. What kind of flower are you lookin' for? Something fancy, something for a date? A girlfriend? Anniversary?"

"Uh….what do you have for unrequited love that she doesn't know exists in the first place?" The violet haired boy gave a sheepish smile as the man shook his head.

"I see, I see. You're too scared to tell her, huh?" The man grinned, taking a seat and resting a large, hairy arm over his knee.

Mephisto nodded, "We're…kind of enemies. She hates me. And she has every reason too. We fight every time we see each other, and I egg her on. Not that I mind being a bad boy, its pretty thrilling, but…"

"You don't like the feeling of it."

Rich green eyes met blue as the teen stared in shock. He was right. He relished in his devious deeds and took joy in destruction and their mind games, but deep down, the idea of Talia despising him twisted his stomach and left a sour taste in his mouth. The brunette beauty tolerated him at best, and he thought it would be enough.

"I…I don't know much about this love thing by the way…" The boy blushed, scratching at his head as he sat on the stool across from the shop owner.

"Yeah, no kidding." The man chuckled, crossing his arms, "C'mon, kid, let's learn somethin'."

Confused, Mephisto followed in amusement. The man knew his heart better than he did. Or maybe he was being too obvious. It was so much easier to fake it in battle, but take away his magic, flair, and dark lord and sister breathing down his neck every freakin' second and you were left with a cocky, awkward kid with a budding romance. 'Budding my ass.' he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, kid. First, we'll start with these," the shopkeeper held up a group of thick, bushy flowers with thin, golden petals stacked into a fluffy center, "These are chrysanthemums. The yellow reminds her that you're her secret admirer. Something tells me you're not ready for her to know yet."

Mephisto nodded enthusiastically, quickly taking up a notepad and pen from the nearby table, jotting down the information.

"Tell me about this girl; what's she like? What attracts you to her? What do you know about her?"

"Hmm…well, for one she's a magical princess." Mephisto tapped as his chin thoughtfully.

"A what?" The old florist looked at him with confusion.

Mephisto let out an awkward laugh, rubbing at the back of his head, "You know what I mean. She's into princesses and uh, magic, and stuff."

"Ah, I see. The fairytale type. What else?" The man nodded, tugging at his greying beard.

"Uhhh…she likes to read and teach stuff, and she likes music too. She gets really fired up! She's in a band!" He gushed, smiling brightly.

"Ya don't say." The old man nodded, deep in thought.

"And she's tall and slender! Gorgeous! And I do know gorgeous, I mean look at me! But anyways, she's really passionate, though she can be a bit shy." He raises a hand to his mouth, whispering, "She's in denial but she's no social butterfly."

The man barked in good humor, tossing his head back as he laughed. Mephisto was a bit started by it, but he felt his nervousness fade at the owner's good nature. It was kind of nice to have a male figurehead that wasn't menacing and threatening to kill you.

"Alright, kid, how about this. We'll add in jasmine, seems like your girl fits that bill in both beauty and grace." He trimmed at the sweet scented white flowers, wrapping them with care, "And how 'bout some White Tulips. I can't guarantee she'll forgive you, but they're great for apologies and a you have a better chance at it." He nodded with a huff, trimming down the stems that disappeared into long, wide, creamy petals.

"Okay, mmhmm, sounds good! What else? Oh! What about my love for her? She has to know!" Mephisto grinned eagerly, leaning over on his seat. The man laughed at his antics, roaring even louder as the young sorcerer fell to the floor.

"Alright, alright. We'll throw in some yellow tulips and red roses. The first is for being hopelessly in love. You're in love and you're also hopeless."

Mephisto frowned, "Yeah, okay, true."

"The rose signifies passionate love. You got that too, kid." The man grinned as he finished wrapped the flowers, tying it with a light green ribbon.

"It looks perfect!" Mephisto clutched his fist.

"Haha it should, I made it! Go on now!" He smirked, handing the bouquet to the dark magician.

"You're just giving it to me?"

The man nodded, "Yep. Now none of these folk 'round here can say I never done nothin' nice. Plus, I like your style kid. Come around anytime, I'll teach ya all about it."

"Gee, thanks, Mister…!"

"Farley."

Mephisto nodded, giving him a thumbs up before heading out. He smiled excitedly, electing to ignore Farley telling him to change out of his 'ridiculous costume' and how he liked the cape though. Nodding, he made his way towards the studio. If he timed it right, they'd be in the middle of practice.

He waltzed his way in, startling the young blonde at the front desk.

"Yo, lady. I need you to make sure this gets to Talia. The mean looking brunette with the blonde and redhead that always come here." He extended a pistoled finger, winking at her.

She giggled, "Would you like to leave a name, sir? They'll be done soon?"

"No!" He yelped, causing her to flinch. "Uh, no. Don't even let them know I was here."

"Won't it be obvious considering you're leaving flowers?" She gave him a cautious squint and he responded with a glare of his own.

Sparking up some dark energy, he grinned as her eyes widened in terror, "You're not to tell them anything about me, unless you'd prefer your name and picture on the back of a milk carton…"

The young woman nodded quickly, tears pooling in her lavender eyes as she cringed. Smiling in satisfaction, he took his leave. He paused, realizing his mistake. He had said thank you to someone! He gagged. He was growing soft, and he be damned if anyone caught on. He was better than this. He was running around town, buying flowers and getting romantic advice for fucks sake! He's suppose to be menacing! Blood thirsty! A prince of darkness. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest. This would be it. He'd reached his limit. This was the last damn time.

He glanced over the ledge to see the trio walking out. She was smiling softly down at the anonymous note he left describing the context of each plant, a deep blush ticking her nose. She hugged the flowers in her arms, rolling her eyes as Auriana teased her, causing Iris to giggle in response. Talia made a comment and began to walk ahead of them, embarrassment and annoyance clear upon her features. She glanced at the card again, and as a smile played on her lips, his heart skipped a beat.

He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this. He was surely blessed when Praxina took off after Iris with the monster. Ya know, for a girl destined to save her kingdom, she marked him as quite the opposite. If you can't keep hold of your pendant, how can you manage a kingdom, let alone an army. Auriana has taken off after the freckled princess, worried over Iris's habit of throwing herself in harm's way without her magic to protect her.

That left Talia to him.

He grinned as he dodged her crystals, creating a blade for himself. He ran towards her as she summoned her staff, their weapons colliding. All was going well. Then he fucked up.

He had mocked her team, teasing her about having her mind elsewhere. She responded back with determination and anger, and he found himself lost in pools of gold. He stumbled back, and she toppled over him, face planting into his chest. Growing, she glared at him with new found aggravation, and his heart pounded against his rib cage and echoed through his ears. His face was flushed in an instant, his eyes wandered to her lips.

She looked at him in confusion before gasping, blushing and pulling off of him, stumbling back. She looked at him wide eyed. He cursed himself.

"Tongue tied, I see. I tend to have that effect on women." He grinned, hoping to flare up her fury. The color drained from his face as she scrutinized him, her heavy gave making it hard to swallow. No. No! He had been careful every time! It had been a month or so now of him playing as her admirer, and he had been expertly careful. He never left evidence behind. Had he?

His concentration was broken by her making her way over to him, a glare on her face, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Wh-what?"

"The dress, the flowers, the candies and books, all those stupid notes and trinkets! It was all you? You're my secret admirer?!"

He gulped as her staff dug into his chest.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! Crazy much? Come on, let's get back to the fighting so I can go home!" His voice was strained, and a bit squeaky. He winced as she pressed harder.

"Do you think this is some silly little game? Messing with my life for your own amusement? I get that you're evil, that's your thing, but I will fight you! I have to!"

"T-Talia, I–" he stopped and his eyes went wide, "Wait. What do you mean?"

She flinched, heat rising to her cheeks, her grip loosening.

"You know exactly what I mean! I won't let you get to me! Not again!" She growled, stepping away.

Oh. Oh.

He smirked, "You don't mean to say you actually enjoyed it did you?"

He smirked, arrogance pushing down his fear as she gaped at him, and he let out a laugh, "Were you, dare I say it, falling in love with an admirer? And here I thought you were different from the other two. What, Kyle wasn't good enough for you?"

She glared, crossing her arms, "At least he knows how to spell. 'Anonymous' is not spelled with an 'i' and it definitely doesn't have an 'e' in it."

"Wait, does the 'e' go in the middle instead of at the end or…." He scratched at his head in confusion.

"Gotcha, you bastard!" She growled, clenching her fist.

He winced, "Now Talia, hear me out!"

"As if! You embarrassed me! What am I supposed to tell Auriana and Iris! That it was all one big joke? Do you have any idea how awful that is?" Her voice faltered, "What it's like to love someone and have it thrown in your face that they don't like you?"

"Yeah, you put me through it on a daily basis." Mephisto muttered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. She stared at him, her body slack and her mouth hanging open.

Shit.

"Not that I…'cause…'cause I don't!" He stammered, averting his eyes. Anywhere but her would do, but she had already caught onto him. His tone had been too defensive, his choice of words betraying his pain. He scolded himself at his stupidity and his mind rambled in a search for a backup approach.

"Shut up."

He gulped as she walked her way over to him, a twisted expression of distaste on her face. He knew it. She really was going to kill him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. He peaked out, his eyes widening as she eyed him with a glare. Started he stood up straight, facing her with what little dignity he had left. She bit at her bottom lip, chewing it over as she battled her inner turmoil.

"Uh, Talia? Yoo hoo!"

Her eyes snapped open and she eyed him curiously before stepping closer to him. His mouth went dry, and he trembled as her eyes fell to his lips for a split second. Her eyes met his and she gave a daring smirk, the curve of her lips shocking him with revelation. He eyed her warily, his mind screeching at the danger of the situation. He glanced at her lips then back to those glowing eyes, carrying a newfound mischief he had yet to see in her. Stepping towards her, their chests collided and warmth emanated from their touch. He suppressed a desperate groan as she slowly rose to the tip of her toes, tilting her head a bit, her eyes lingering on his lips before he cautiously leaned down to meet her.

He could feel the heat rising in his face and the sweet smell of jasmine and cinnamon flowed through the air. Her lips were soft and warm, the light pressure of her lips making his toes curl. His gloved hands came up to catch her by the waist, light and tender to the touch.

She pulled away, settling back onto her heels, her eyes closed and she let out a shaky breath. He wanted to scream. He had just kissed Talia, Princess of Xeris! And from the way her eyes fluttered open, she hadn't mind all that much.

He should be helping Praxina with the other two, but Talia had risen once more. It was just one more time. He'd be satisfied.

She tugged at his cape this time, pressing harder. His hands found their way around her, and he held her tighter. Her body melted into his, and his pulse raced in pleasure.

He should be attacking her. She should be trying to get away from him. As they parted, she let out a light gasp. Her eyes had glazed over and her breath was shaky. This was wrong. He needed to end this. Gramorr would have his head if Praxina didn't beat him to it, but those delicate fingers of hers were threading their way through his hair, and he held her tightly as his body ached with a tingling flow of enjoyment. The way the tips of her gloved fingers caressed his scalp relaxed his nerves and the flirtatious nibbling at his bottom lip elicited a pleading moan. He blushed, embarrassed at his own sensitivity, but she grinned like she had conquered a newfound spell.

Breathing became ragged as they fought for dominance, and he was certain she had won as he had never kissed a girl before, let alone made out with one. He was too drunk on the taste of berries and tea, a concoction he had found her to be quite fond of in his secret pursuit.

She pulled away abruptly as the ground shook beneath them, and out of instinct his embrace tightened over her. She seemed startled by it, a deep red dancing across her cheeks.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" He was lost, still recovering from the delicious kisses she had bestowed upon him.

"The white tulips…and everything, I guess…" The bluenette looked down at her boots, but he didn't miss the way her grip on his cape tightened.

He nodded, "I can't leave though. I can't leave my sister and if Gramorr found out…"

He cringed and she pulled away, grabbing onto her staff.

"We should rejoin the others and go on with our mission." She looked towards where the commotion erupted.

"Oh. Right." He laughed, his voice strained as he attempted to sound more casual. Apparently he had been right at it only being one time. He supposed he never expected her to be comfortable with his position under Gramorr, but he had already lost too much. Leaving Gramorr was not only dangerous, but it would draw a line between the twins. He couldn't leave Praxina, they were the only ones left. He promised to stay by her side no matter what; both had to be willing.

His eyes widened as he felt a small hand grip his own. .

"You go ahead, make it look like I struggled. I'll take a bit longer." She smiled up at him, giving his hand a tiny squeeze.

He didn't know if she understood, but he nodded in understanding, taking to the sky. He paused as she held on, eyes glowing in rebellion.

"Auriana and Iris are pulling double dates this Thursday…I'll be at the library on the second floor…"

He smirked, giving her a thumbs up before she smiled and took off towards the battle. Silently cheering and congratulating himself, he teleported to battle.

"Took you long enough!" Praxina growled, dodging one of Auriana's crystals.

"My dearest sister, where would you be without me?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes before joining him in a spell. It was show time. He had done so too many times to count, and if he was lucky, he'd see their Xerin friend even more.

He wasn't one for limitations anyways.


End file.
